


True Knights and Other Fairy Tales

by tealduck



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Episode: s06e01 The Red Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealduck/pseuds/tealduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by episode 1 of season 6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Knights and Other Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 1 of season 6.

It had been years since Sansa believed in true knights. Beauty did not make you brave, knights were not always noble, and no one was coming to save her. She had learned this lesson well.

  
And yet…

  
Sansa glanced once again at Sir Brienne, a tall figure in shining armor, her fair hair a golden halo around her face even in the cold winter light.

  
Brienne had come to save her. Sansa knew now that Brienne had waited, day and night, for her sign. Brienne had done all this to honor a vow made to Sansa’s mother. She had gone against the king, fought against impossible odds, to come to Sansa’s aid.

  
And Brienne… was…

  
Brienne was walking toward her, and Sansa looked away, having caught herself staring.

  
Brienne came to stand before her. “Is there anything you need, Lady Sansa?” she asked in that gentle, grounding voice.

  
Sansa kept her gaze averted. There was nothing she needed at that moment. She’d developed an appreciation for the difference between want and need, and especially of the importance of wanting.

  
“How strange,” Sansa said absently, though it was the only thought that filled her mind, “that I have been married three times, yet have never been given a kiss I wanted.”

  
Brienne looked steadily at Sansa. “I swear, My Lady, that so long as I am your knight you shall have all the kisses you desire, and receive only the kisses you want.”

  
Sansa at last looked at her, studying the truth in Brienne’s gaze. “And if I wanted your kiss?”

  
Brienne smiled, and Sansa was struck again by a thought unbidden. Though… perhaps not unwelcome. “Why then, My Lady, I would be honour bound to give it to you.”

  
Brienne placed a hand gently under Sansa's chin, and Sansa tilted her chin up, swaying forward slightly, and Brienne kissed her. It was brief, chaste, and the sweetest thing Sansa had ever been given.

  
Brienne pulled away, dropped her hand, but did not step back just yet. “I hope that I can continue to serve you well in the future, Lady Sansa,” she murmured.

  
Sansa did not smile, but she felt a lightness about her she had not felt in far too long, and this time she did not break their gaze. “I as well, Sir Brienne.”

  
Brienne bowed slightly and stepped away, and as Sansa watched her go, she allowed herself the thought that Brienne was beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read the first book of ASOIAF, and Sansa spends quite a bit of time on the idea of True Knights. If anybody is Sansa's true knight, it's Brienne.


End file.
